


The First Time

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daniel Ricciardo being A Good Boyfriend, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, The holy quartet lmao, They're both of legal age to have sex in the UK but as they're under 18 I'm being careful, They're both seventeen just to clarify, This is literally just 11k of porn split into 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: It was never explicitly discussed that Max hadn’t exactly... got any experience before he started dating Daniel.Now he was going to start getting some experience with him.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 42
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **two different Tumblr anons** asked _I don’t know if you take requests or whatever but I would love a chaotic trio fic of max losing his virginity 🥺👉👈_ and _I would love yo see how they get on their first tome_ and I happily provided :)
> 
> So just to clarify:
> 
> The legal age of consent to sexual activity in the UK (where this story is set) is 16 years of age. Both Max and Daniel are seventeen, they are of legal age and consent to taking part in sexual practices together.
> 
> I split this into two purely bc I didn't wanna edit 11k of porn lmao so it's 2 chunks of like 5.5k instead. The next chapter will come out tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy my luvlies xx

It was never explicitly discussed that Max hadn’t exactly... got any experience before he started dating Daniel. And Max hadn’t exactly _told_ Daniel that he’d been his first kiss. He’d made a flippant comment just before they’d gotten together and knowing Dan, there was a very distinct possibility that he hadn’t paid attention to that bit, and Max simply elected not to remind him. 

The idea of telling him terrified Max.

He was already the weird one. Already the freaky one.

And no one would believe that the twin brother of the guy that half of their sixth form had slept with had zero experience. Charles was the resident School Slut for a reason.

Instead, Max would go at Dan’s pace, and when Daniel Ricciardo wanted sex, Max would give it him. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy, to not think that there was something wrong with Max because he was scared and didn’t know what to do, or to break up with him because Max wasn’t ready. He’d never even had another boy look at him really, let alone let someone touch him. 

Full steam ahead, that’s what Charles did. And it hadn’t backfired on him yet.

Max should’ve thought about the fact that his Dads always said that the twins weren’t anything alike. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dan murmured as he stood behind where Max was sat at his desk in his bedroom, kissing up Max’s neck with his arms around Max’s shoulders.

“Shut up,” Max replied, a deep blush climbing up from his very core as Dan’s kisses got a little harder and his fingers started to toy around the collar of his shirt.

“So fucking gorgeous, and all mine as well.” Dan bit lightly at his neck, sucking a mark onto the skin that Max knew he wouldn’t be able to hide. 

Not that he wanted to, it’s just, well, this was moving a bit fast and he still wasn’t entirely okay with everyone at school staring at him when they saw him even just talking with Dan, let alone when they saw that Dan had marked him.

But Dan was clearly in the mood, and they’d been together for a few weeks, it was only fair that Max give him what he wanted. He’d been waiting long enough after all.

Dan pulled back on Max’s desk chair, wheeling him away from his work and spinning him so that Dan could drop to his knees in front of him. 

“You good?” Dan asked, rubbing his hands up and down Max’s thighs.

Max shakily nodded, plastering on a smile and trying to get Dan to continue. 

He could only pray that Dan couldn’t hear the strength with which his heart was hammering against his rib cage. 

“You’re so cute,” Dan murmured, pulling at Max’s shirt just enough that he could press a kiss to the bottom of his tummy. Max automatically tensed, fear coursing through him at how close Dan was to _that_.

God how was he meant to have sex when he couldn’t even think about his own dick properly?

“Max?”

“It’s okay,” he replied, pushing his hips slightly forward and hoping for the best.

Dan looked up at him for a moment and frowned, however when Max shakily touched his cheek, his lips curved into a smile and he pressed a kiss to Max’s palm.

Dan’s fingers got back to work on Max’s body, creeping under his shirt and pressing against his bare skin. Max jumped at the feeling, too focused on trying to keep his breathing as calm as possible to think about anything else.

And Max liked to think he was doing really well. At least that was until Dan sneaked his hand down Max’s trousers, trying to be a good boyfriend by getting Max off, and Max’s answer was to squeeze his eyes shut and try not to look.

Fuck he wasn’t ready.

Why couldn’t he just _tell Daniel_ that?

He knew why.

He didn’t want to disappoint him. 

Daniel already dealt with a lot of shit from people for choosing Max, he didn’t deserve to be denied the one thing he clearly wanted from his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, pulling his hand away and scooting back from Max.

“Nothing!” Max was quick to protest, “You can carry on.”

“Do you want me to carry on?”

“If you want to.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course!” Max said, his voice overly jovial to try and fool Dan. 

“Then why are you crying?” Dan asked, frowning at Max with a mixture of worry and what was probably anger on his face. 

“I’m not.”

Dan sat up, wiped his fingers over Max’s cheeks and showed him the water pooled on his fingers. 

“What’s wrong?”

Fuck Max hadn’t even realised he’d started crying.

 _God_ Dan was going to hate him.

He was such a bad boyfriend.

“Max. Do you want to have sex or not?”

“If you do,” he whispered.

“Stop making this about me,” Dan said, his voice somewhat sharp, “Do you want to have sex?”

“I’ve never... I’ve never done anything before and I just got a bit scared. But you want to so we should, it’s fine, just ignore me, I’ll be okay, we can do it,” Max rambled.

“No, Max,” Dan dropped his head into his hands and tugged on his curls, “No. That’s not how this works.”

“But you want to!”

“And you don’t!”

“I want you to be happy!”

“Max I’m not going to fuck you if you’re not ready!”

“I will be!”

“Babe, I’m not going to ditch you because you’re not ready. Please, don’t rush this if you’re not ready.”

“But you are!”

“Fucks sake, Max, I can wait! Baby, please, tell me you’re not ready if I’m going too fast. Tell me to slow down. I’m not going to be mad or upset, I didn’t think about it. I’m used to-”

Dan abruptly cut himself off before he could continue but Max knew what he was going to say and so he finished Dan’s sentence for him.

“You’re used to getting it whenever you want, I know. I can be ready, I just wasn’t expecting it. I was startled, but it’s okay, I’m ready now.”

“But you’re not. Max, tell me what the first thing that went through your head was when I started touching you.”

Max shook his head and bit his lip, tucking his feet up onto the chair and burying his face in his knees.

“Max, baby, tell me.”

“We’re going too fast,” Max whispered, not wanting to look at Dan and see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Maxy, can you look at me for a second?”

Max shook his head and whimpered, “No.”

“Maxy, I’m not mad at you, please just look at me.”

Max tentatively looked down at him through his tears and saw the sad smile on Dan’s face.

“Hey beautiful, if you’re not ready, we’re not going to do anything, alright? I will wait until the end of time, baby. Even if we never have sex, I don’t mind. I’m with you because you’re a beautiful person, personality and body wise, and sure I want to be intimate with you, but if you’re not ready, I don’t want to rush things. Please Max, don’t be afraid of talking to me about stuff. I know I have a bit of a reputation, but you mean the world to me. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before I started, I wasn’t thinking, and I should’ve thought about what I was doing. And I’m really sorry about that. But I’m not mad, I’m not angry, I’m not frustrated or upset with you. I’m mad with myself for rushing you, but never with you, okay?”

“No one has ever touched me before,” Max timidly told him, “I don’t know what I’m doing, and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Babe, my first time wasn’t great because I didn’t know what I was doing either. It’s fine. But we can work it out together _when you’re ready_.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“Then we never have sex,” Dan shrugged, “I honestly don’t care, baby, I just want you to be ready for whatever you want when you want it, alright?”

“Are you sure? We can do it if you want.”

“I’m sure, Maxy. Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie instead?”

“You’re really not mad at me?”

“No baby, never mad at you.”

“Okay,” he smiled, reaching out for Dan and hugging him tightly.

Dan climbed up off the floor and dragged Max into his arms, kissing his jawline as he cradled him to his chest. 

Part of Max was still screaming at him that he’d disappointed Dan, especially when Dan pulled him onto the bed and he saw the way Dan had to ‘subtly’ turn to adjust himself. However, when Dan cuddled him a bit tighter, stroking his hair whilst they watched some TV series about snipers, he felt a little better. 

Still bad.

But a bit better.

~~~~

**Handjob**

It took a few days before the subject was broached again, only it was Max to bring it up Dan again this time. When it happened, it was entirely because he’d seen Dan without a shirt on and _holy shit_ was Max turned on.

“Max? Max? MAX!”

“Huh? What?”

“You spaced out on me, are you okay?” Dan asked worriedly, cupping Max’s jaw and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“You have abs,” he whimpered.

“Yes?”

“That’s really hot.”

“Okay?”

“You’re really hot.”

Dan smiled softly at Max, laughing slightly at the way Max shakily traced his fingers across his body. 

“Max, I don’t want to upset you, but you’re tracing your fingers a bit low and I don’t want to freak you out.”

“Can I touch you?” 

Dan hissed in a breath and grabbed Max’s hand, pulling it slightly away from his body.

“Don’t rush this, don’t.”

“But I really want to. I really want to just try, I guess? I’ll probably not be very good but you can help, right?”

“Max, don’t rush this.”

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay, but I do want to do this.”

“And not only because you’ve seen my abs?”

“Well that’s kinda of what made me want to,” Max shrugged, biting his lip as he looked at Dan, “I don’t really know what I’m doing, I’ve only ever touched myself, but I can learn, I can try. I want to try. If you do, if you’re okay with me being bad at it.”

“Baby, of course I want to try things with you. But we don’t have to rush it.”

“I’m not trying to rush! I really want to do this.”

Dan seemed to think about it for a moment before he sat down on the bed beside Max.

“We can, but I want to establish some ground rules, okay? The word ‘no’ and ‘stop’. Use them, okay? Also ‘slow down’ or ‘give me a minute’. We take this slow, yeah? We’re not going to have full on sex just because you’ve seen my abs, alright? Let’s start small. Baby steps, okay? And I’m serious about what I said the other day, we don’t have to do this, I can wait until the end of time if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Does this have to be so clinical?” Max whined, the blush rising on his neck. 

“It won’t be, not in the moment. But we have to establish this stuff, Max. Communication is so fucking important, alright? If you’re not ready to be open about this stuff, then I don’t know if you’re ready to start being intimate. I’m not trying to undermine you, I’m trying to help you, okay?”

Max sighed but nodded, curling into Dan’s side and kissing his bare shoulder.

“What do we do then?”

“You want to touch me, yeah? Let’s start with that. We don’t need to immediately jump to sex, Max, I’m perfectly happy to have your hands on me or put my hands on you, but only if you really want to.”

“Okay,” Max whispered. He lent up and captured Dan’s lips with his, putting his hands on Dan’s sides and his thumbs brushing against his abs. Slowly Dan climbed onto the bed, guiding Max backwards with careful hands until he was sprawled across the bed, Dan straddling his hips, kissing him slowly as he moved around.

“Are you sure about this?” Dan checked, pulling away from Max’s lips and forcing Max to open his eyes.

Max nodded and whispered, “Yes, I’m sure. I want to try this.”

Dan nodded and ran his hands down Max’s body.

“Just relax, okay, it’s just me. It’s only me and you, no one else. No one has to know what we do or anything, alright? Just me and you.”

Max bit his lip and shifted his body so that Dan could pull at the waist of Max’s t-shirt. 

“How undressed do you want us to be? I’m perfectly happy with whatever you want.”

“Don’t take my shirt off, but you can take my trousers off,” Max told him, causing Dan to frown.

“Okay, but why don’t you want me to take your shirt off?”

Max blushed and shrugged, hunching his shoulders slightly. 

“I just.. I don’t like.. you have abs, yeah? I don’t.”

“I don’t get it...”

“Perfect body,” Max told him, pointing at Dan, before pointing at himself, “Not perfect body.”

“Maxy-”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. Just stick your hand down my pants okay?”

“Maxy, you’re beautiful, baby boy, I love your body. You don’t need to be insecure about it.”

“Abs, Dan, abs.”

“Abs don’t make a perfect body. Trust me. I’ve seen plenty of abs in my time because for some reason half the guys on the football team walk around shirtless-”

“Now that I’d love to see,” Max quipped without thinking, causing Dan to splutter and stare at Max incredulously, a smile curving up his lips.

“I’m sorry what?”

“What?” Max asked.

“You want to see the football team shirtless?”

Max’s confusion dropped from his face and he looked nervous.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“Baby,” Dan laughed, climbing up Max and kissing his lips before pulling back, laughing against Max’s shoulder, “That was so cute oh my god.”

Max traced his fingers up the curve of Daniel’s back, chasing the knobs of his spine.

“Is there anyone else on the football team that you have a crush on?”

“I dunno,” Max grinned, “Heard the captain’s not that cute though, bet he’s a bit weird. One of the midfielders though, he’s cute. Think his name’s Jev, right?”

“You cheeky little shit,” Dan grumbled, “You _know_ he’s one of my best mates.”

“Is he?” Max innocently asked, tilting his head and running his tongue along his lip, “I didn’t notice. I was too busy staring at him.”

Whatever Dan was going to say was derailed by Max sliding his hand down Dan’s trousers, wrapping his fingers around Dan’s length and causing Dan’s hips to snap forward.

“Oh fuck,” Dan moaned, “You little brat, oh fuck.”

“Is this okay?”

“Can you move your hand? Like, pretend you’re touching yourself, but just move your hand, babe,” Dan told him, biting his lip and gasping as Max started to slowly move his hand.

“Shit, shit Max, fuck,” Dan groaned, one of his hands clutching at the bed sheet as he screwed his eyes shut, “Baby, spit on your hand, get your hand wet.”

Max quickly dragged his hand away, as though he was touching an iron poker and screwed his fist up against his chest.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, no, Max, you’re good, you were doing so good, but it’ll be better if you’re wet, okay? You know that from when you’re getting yourself off, right? It’s better with lube and stuff.”

Max nodded shakily and licked up his hand, grimacing at the taste of salt and sweat on his palm. 

“Can I take my shorts off, Max?” Dan asked breathlessly.

“Er, yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

Max watched as Dan’s erection sprung free and he automatically gasped. He felt so fucking inexperienced right now and when he saw the angry red head of his boyfriend’s cock, he could feel the panic setting in. 

What if he was shit at this?

What if he couldn’t get Dan off?

He could pass a test without studying and yet he doubted his ability to even pass the test of giving his boyfriend a decent handjob.

“Can I take your trousers off too, Max?” 

Max really didn’t want to, more out of fear of looking inadequate compared to Dan than anything, and when he wrapped his fingers around the base of Dan’s cock and found that there was still a good couple of inches that he wasn’t touching, the panic started to set in. 

How the hell was he meant to have sex with this boy? His dick was so much bigger than Max had anticipated, despite the rumours he’d heard, and he didn’t even really know how to give him a handjob, let alone be comfortable with the idea of having Dan’s dick in his body. Combine that with the fear that Charles told him that sex _hurt_ when it was your first time, he just wasn’t okay with the idea.

“Max? Max what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” he whispered, looking up at Dan.

“Just give me your hand, darling, if you still want to do this.”

Max shakily gave Dan his hand and Dan shifted slightly so that he was sat back on Max’s thighs and could pull Max’s trousers and boxers down. Max instinctively flinched and wanted to cover himself when his dick came free. 

Dan leant back down and guided Max’s hand to his cock, before spitting on his own hand and wrapping it around Max’s.

“You were doing everything right, okay? You get me off, and I’ll get you off, yeah?”

Max nodded at Dan’s instructions and flicked his wrist, causing Dan to snap out a ‘FUCK’.

“Holy shit, you’re so good at this,” he groaned, pressing their mouths together and moaning into his mouth, “Max, please, get me off, holy shit baby, you’re so good at this.”

Max flushed and kept moving his hand, focusing more so on Dan’s cock in his hand than he did Dan’s hand on his. He tried doing what he knew felt good to himself, and if the moans of what he hoped were pleasure were anything to go by, Dan was really enjoying himself. He alternated between languid strokes and squeezing at him, teasing the head between his fingers. 

“Max, Max, please, I need to cum, holy shit baby,” Dan told him. Max bucked his hips up and moaned as his cock brushed against Dan’s, throwing his head back into the pillow and pulling Dan down with his free hand. Max kissed Dan hard, their erections brushing with the close proximity and Dan gasped as Max’s knuckles brushed against his own. 

Max bunched up his shirt and quickened his hand on Dan’s cock, ignoring the shame he felt at exposing his body to Dan.

“You can cum, it’s okay,” Max mumbled. God he was terrible at dirty talk, how the fuck did Dan do it?

 _Experience_ a voice in the back of his head supplied.

Max elected to ignore it.

Whatever Max was doing clearly seemed to work though and it didn’t take many more drags of his hand over Dan’s cock before he was coming on Max’s stomach, hand and across Max’s cock. 

Dan dropped like a dead weight onto Max, knocking all the air out of him.

“Holy shit, are you serious that this was your first time doing that?” Dan asked and Max nodded.

“I’ve only ever gotten myself off before.”

“Holy shit, Maxy, that was so good.”

Max flushed and wiggled slightly, his painfully hard erection now becoming more obvious to him under the weight of Daniel crushing him .

“Shit sorry,” Dan whispered, pressing a kiss to Max’s lips before pushing himself down Max’s body, “Is it alright if I put my mouth on you? On your cock I mean?”

“Er, yeah, yeah I guess so,” Max nodded, wanting nothing more than to scream and beg for Dan to do just that even though he was 95% sure he wasn’t supposed to yet. He was pretty sure Dan was in charge, and Max wasn’t completely naive. He knew that there were _dynamics_ in the bedroom that he’d have to get used to, but from what he could already tell, Dan was definitely the top and he was the bottom, and it wasn’t Max’s place to be telling Dan what to do. It was bad enough that Max was already the one making decisions about when and how they got _intimate_.

None of that seemed to matter the second Dan wrapped his lips around Max and the warm, tightness of Dan’s mouth caused Max’s legs to tense around him and his hands were quick to fly to Dan’s curls. He never thought about the fact that his hands were covered in cum and he was now combing that through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Dan bobbed his head rhythmically, flattening his tongue and working what he didn’t have in his mouth with his hand.

“Dan-” Max moaned, his fingers tightening around Dan’s hair in warning. Dan smirked and took Max back into his mouth, and when Max felt his cock hit the back of Dan’s throat, it was enough for him to release. He came with thick spirts down Dan’s throat, his head thrown back and gripping onto Dan like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

Honestly the whole experience felt like pure magic. And Max didn’t really know how or why. 

Maybe it was because it was with Dan.

And Dan made everything better. 

“You okay?” Dan asked as he pulled off, sucking lightly on the head so that he could be sure he got every little bit of cum out of Max that he could. 

“That was so good,” Max whimpered, genuinely close to crying even though he didn’t want to because he didn’t want to freak Daniel out more than he already did. 

“Yeah?”

“Honestly, top 5 life experience right there,” Max nodded.

Dan pressed his forehead into Max’s hip as he laughed, kissing Max’s skin before looking up at him.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” Dan told him, smiling fondly, “And that is the best handjob I’ve ever been given.”

“I got cum in your hair,” Max told him, blushing under Dan’s words, choosing to ignore them for his own sanity. He didn’t really know why he was blushing under the praise, it wasn’t something he really knew much about yet. He’d only been seventeen for a month, only had his first ever boyfriend for that long too, but one day, hopefully, Max wouldn’t be as nervous about his boyfriend seeing him naked.

“How the fuck-”

“You came on my hand and then gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had-”

“The only blowjob you’ve ever had,” Dan playfully corrected.

“And I put my hands in your hair. So, it’s technically your fault that you’ve got cum in your hair.”

“Guess I better go wash it out. Can’t exactly be having dinner with your parents with cum in my hair, can I?”

“We could... we could shower together?” Max nervously whispered, “If you want. I don’t mind.”

“Max, baby, honestly we don’t need to rush things.

“But then I can be sure you got it all out,” Max told him, “And... I want to. I want to see you.”

“Are you positive? You really don’t have to, Max. Honestly I can stick my head under the tap and be done with it.”

“I would like to. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Please don’t just give into me if you’re not comfortable with it, I don’t want to make this about me.”

“Darlin’ I want to see you naked all the time. I’m more than okay to shower with you, I just don’t want you to rush it if you’re not ready.”

“I just don’t want you to like... be disappointed by what I look like. Like I’m not like you, or even Charles. I don’t... I don’t have the muscles or anything, you know, so like-”

“Maxy, baby, I love your body, okay? And if it makes you feel better, as much as I want to show you just how much I adore your body, I won’t touch you, not if you don’t want me to.”

Max nodded nervously and Dan climbed up to press a quick kiss to Max’s lips. 

“No matter what, I’ll love your body even if you don’t,” Dan mumbled, biting lightly at Max’s lip when he giggled.

“No one warned me you were a cheesy motherfucker.”

“What did they warn you about?”

“Mostly that you’ve got a big dick,” Max grinned, rolling them so that Dan was underneath him, “Which I can confirm is correct.”

“And do you know what they said about you?” Dan whispered, pulling at Max’s hips to pull him down.

“No?”

“They told me that dating you is going to be the best decision I ever make. Which I can confirm, is also correct.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Max groaned, not really believing Dan but not arguing with him. There was no chance in hell that Dan and he would make it past Christmas, Max was almost positive. Max was positive that once the hype of a new relationship died down and Dan realised that Max was nothing more than an anxious, inexperienced, foolish kid who was scared of a lot of things, they’d split up. 

They ran in different worlds, but for however long Max kept Dan, he’d count it as a blessing.

And he’d do anything in his power to keep him. 

~~~~

**Blowjob**

In the shower, Max laughed quietly as their wet bodies pressed against each other. 

Daniel was cupping his jaw and pressing him back into the tiles, stroking his thumbs over Max’s jaw as their mouths worked slowly together. 

“You are the absolute greatest,” Dan mumbled, biting softly on Max’s lip, “Such a good boy.”

Max reached up to rub at Dan’s curls, threading his fingers through them and pulling at the knots as the water washed away the cum and sweat from them. 

“I love your curls,” Max whispered.

“Yeah?”

“They’re so soft, I love how they look on you.”

“We should curl your hair. I did it to my sister once, she’s got quite straight hair, I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re not coming near my head with a red-hot iron.”

“I want to see you with curls, I think you’d look so cute. I mean, you’re already so fucking adorable, but the idea of you with curls is so cute.”

“I’d look stupid. You look hot.”

“Maxy-”

Max cut Dan off by pulling him in for another kiss, dragging their bodies together and tightening his fingers in Dan’s curls.

Their bodies ground together and Max gasped onto Dan’s mouth, feeling their cocks rub against each other. 

“Fuck, Max,” Dan groaned, his hips jittering slightly.

“Can I touch you?” Max whispered.

“Max-”

“I promise I want to, I promise. Please?”

“Don’t rush into things.”

“I’m not, I promise. I really want to feel you again.”

Dan tilted Max’s jaw back and kissed him gently, nipping at his lip slightly.

“Please,” Max whimpered.

Dan nodded and Max carefully flipped them, pressing Dan into the tiles and dropping down to his knees in front of him.

“Max, what are you doing?”

Max shakily took Dan in his hand and pressed a kiss to the underside of Dan’s cock.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned, his head smacking painfully back into the tiles and grabbing at Max’s hair, “Baby, what are you doing?”

“Can I try? Can I try sucking you off?” Max nervously asked him. 

“Babe it’s honestly fine, don’t rush into it.”

“I want to try.”

“Just take it slow, okay? It’s going to be really weird, you know that right?”

Max nodded and licked at his lips, looking up at Dan with wide eyes as he slowly stroked him, feeling Dan harden in his hand. 

“Okay, just take it really slow, alright?”

Max nodded again and wrapped his lips around the head of Dan’s cock.

It was heavy on his lips and a weird heady taste that Max couldn’t explain but he kind of loved already. 

“Watch your teeth too, and when your jaw aches, pull off, yeah?”

Max nodded around Dan’s cock without thinking and Dan moaned at the feeling. 

Slowly Max worked his way down Dan’s cock, working what he couldn’t get in his mouth with his hand.

“Holy shit Max,” Dan groaned as Max pulled almost all the way off, sucking lightly on the head and gasping at the feeling of Dan’s precum hitting his tongue. It wasn’t a taste Max _liked_ and he didn’t really know how Dan was able to suck him off without hesitation and let Max cum down his throat, but Max was trying his best and he’d get used to it.

“You’re such a good boy, Max, Jesus Christ, love your mouth so much baby,” Dan whimpered, one hand tightening on Max’s hair and the other coming down to cup his jaw and run his thumb across Max’s stretched lip.

Max flushed under the words _again_ (seriously, what was that all about?) and took Dan fully back into his mouth, trying to ignore the way his cock was leaking between his legs at Dan’s words. He accidentally grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin but Dan didn’t seem too bothered as he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered against the tiles.

“Please, baby, please.”

Max sucked with more vigour, opening his mouth a little bit more and trying to suck as much of Dan’s cock into his mouth as he could. 

The tip of Dan’s cock hit the back of Max’s throat and Max pulled back slightly but didn’t really gag aside from a small cough and then sucked him back down again.

“Shit-fuck do you not have a fucking gag reflex?” Dan groaned as he looked down at Max with his jaw dropped.

Max pulled off for air and stroked Dan’s cock slowly, blinking the shower water out of his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the underside where the base of Dan’s cock met his balls. 

“Not really,” Max answered, shrugging indifferently. Dan’s hands tightened in his hair and Max let out a moan of pleasure as Dan himself whimpered above him. 

“Please, baby, you’re doing so good, can you please finish me off?” 

“Is that alright? That I don’t really gag?”

“Baby I’m going to have so much fun exploring your mouth, do not worry my darling, you are doing so good.”

“But is that weird? Like am I supposed to?”

“Max, honestly,” Dan tugged slightly on Max’s hair and encouraged him to stand up so he could talk to him properly, “Not everyone has a gag reflex in the same way. I’ve done this a lot and it took a while for me to get used to it, because I have a more sensitive gag reflex. You don’t. That’s fine. It doesn’t make you weird or ‘not normal’, it’s just a different thing about your body, yeah?”

Max nodded and kept working his hand over Dan, twisting his wrist as he kissed Dan’s neck.

“Can I suck you off again?”

“Go for it,” Dan laughed softly, running his fingers over Max unconsciously before Max dropped to his knees again.

Max wrapped his lips around Dan again and sucked him down, Dan’s hand resting heavily on the back of his neck and working his way down Dan’s cock until his nose was brushing against Dan’s bare skin.

“Fuck fuck Max fuck I can’t, I can’t, baby pull off,” Dan tugged on the short hairs at the base of Max’s neck and dragged Max off.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I need to cum baby,” Dan’s words were put off by a groan as Max started working him roughly.

Max rested his forehead against Dan’s hip and kept jerking him off, wrapping his hand around his own cock and working himself at the same time.

“Are you getting yourself off at the same time?” Dan moaned as he looked down and saw both of Max’s hands working in tandem, “God that’s fucking hot.”

Dan tensed underneath him and Max moaned as Dan’s warm cum hit his cheek slightly and his hand. The feeling of Dan coming sent Max over the edge too and he also let himself go.

Max looked up at Dan as he wiped Dan’s cum off his cheek, looking at it briefly before licking it off.

“Holy shit baby,” Dan whispered, the water causing Max to shiver slightly at it going cold.

Max also shivered slightly at the taste of the cum, but he was almost positive he’d get used to it. He didn’t exactly _mind_ it now but with the dark look Dan was giving him, he could get used to it. 

Max wasn’t good at being a ‘real’ person, but he tried his best to make Dan happy. And if Dan loving him giving blowjobs was something that made him happy, then Max would try his best to do this more often. 

It was still weird and now that it was over his jaw ached a lot, and the taste of Dan in his mouth was something strange, but he’d liked it. 

And Dan liked it.

Pleasing Dan was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore💙


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter get delayed because every time I see content about Pierre winning or this being Claire's last race with Williams I start crying? 
> 
> yes it fkin did
> 
> also there's a brief reference to Charles having a breakdown - yes that is a Protect Me Big Brother reference :)))))))
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

**Fingers**

“What are you thinking about?” Daniel asked, threading his fingers through Max’s hair as he traced an invisible pattern across Dan’s chest. 

“Nothing.”

“You know when you’re lying to me, you always answer my questions way too quickly.”

Max looked up sharply at Dan who simply looked back at him unwaveringly.

“What’s up?” Dan tried again.

“Just thinking about stuff.”

“Tell me.” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me.”

“You’re really annoying.”

“I know.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Max admitted, “That’s what I was thinking about.”

“Max...”

“I know, I know, you think I’m not ready. But I can’t stop thinking about it. I want to feel you.”

They’d been together a couple of months, and since getting over that initial hurdle of Max being terrified to even let Daniel see him without a shirt on, they’d gotten used to being intimate. Daniel was even going to be his date to his Dad’s work gala next week because they were ‘sweet’ and ‘cute’ and his Dad couldn’t deny Max anything when he smiled at him and asked nicely. 

They’d gotten used to making each other cum, Dan knowing just how to flick his wrist and Max knowing how to suck the head of Dan’s cock just right, and their few weeks of experimenting had left Max curious. He couldn’t deny it. 

There was also the slight issue of he was slightly obsessed with Daniel’s hands. 

He loved holding Dan’s hand. Loved when Dan would hug Max close and splay his fingers across his back. Loved when Dan ran his fingers through Max’s hair and messed it up. Loved when Dan wrapped his fingers around Max’s cock and pressed them across his body. Loved when Dan would trace his fingers down Max’s cheek and cup his jaw like a work of art to press chaste kisses to his lips. 

He loved Dan’s hands.

And he wanted to know what they felt like in him.

He wasn’t completely unsure about it all. He knew what it was like to feel fingers in his ass and Max had done enough fumbling around to know that he didn’t _mind_ it, but it was still his own hand. The first time he’d experimented, he’d felt how tight he was and freaked out and pulled his hand away before going back more determined a few nights later and feeling proud of himself for getting past where he’d gone before. 

But it wasn’t the same.

And he wanted Dan in him.

“You’re not ready to get fucked, Max, honestly, baby, I’m not trying to undermine you or make you think you don’t know what you’re talking about, but have you ever even been fingered before?”

Max bit his lip as he looked up at Daniel and nervously admitted, “Um, yeah, I’ve done it to myself a couple times, yeah.” 

Max watched Daniel’s eyes darken at the admission, a look that Max had seen once before when Dan had watched Max get himself off, and he only hoped that it was the same dark look of arousal. 

“Did you like it?” Dan asked, his voice deeper now.

“I don’t- don’t really, I er, yeah.”

“Maxy,” Dan sighed and Max answered more properly. 

“It’s weird,” he told him, a dark crimson settling on his cheeks from embarrassment, “Like it’s alright I guess, and I know all the mechanics of it and I know how to do it, it’s just really weird.”

Dan pushed at Max slightly so he fell off Dan’s chest and was laying back on the pillows instead as Dan moved to straddle his waist. 

“Tell me what you did,” Daniel whispered, leaning down and capturing Max’s lips in a lazy kiss as he pushed his hands under Max’s t-shirt. 

“The first time I just used spit but it kinda hurt and I freaked out because it was too weird. But I looked it up, don’t laugh, and like I knew it’d be better with lube but I’ve seen Charles’ collection, he’s got like ten different types and I didn’t get it and I was freaking out more so I googled it because there is no chance in hell I’m asking that bastard about lube,” Max explained and Daniel laughed softly at him, “I just got some generic one and started messing around a bit, and then I could get my fingers in and it was weird but alright I guess.”

“You know it’s going to be even weirder with me, right? Because my fingers are different. My body is different. I’ll touch you at a different angle.”

“I know,” Max shrugged, “I still want to do it though.”

“Not here,” Dan told him, tracing his fingers down Max’s body and toying at the waistband of his sweats, “Come over to mine this weekend. Mum and Dad are visiting Michelle so I’ve got the house to myself. Just you and me, and we can take our time and you don’t need to worry about your brothers or Dads interrupting.”

“Really?” Max asked, his eyes wide and innocent as Dan brushed another kiss over his lips.

“If you want to do this, we will. We don’t have to. Even if we’re literally about to do it, the second you have a moment of doubt and you’re not ready, you tell me and we don’t need to do this, okay? We’re still going at your pace.”

“I know.” Max smiled before pulling Dan down into a more forceful kiss and pushing his hips up to grind into Dan. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Dan groaned. Max giggled and pushed his hands up Daniel’s shirt to trace his abs himself. 

-

Daniel picked him up on Saturday morning on his way home from grabbing some things from the shops, and as they walked into Dan’s house, Max could feel his palms growing gradually sweatier.

“Are you sure you want to do this? If you’re not ready, we can just bake and watch movies, you know I don’t mind,” Daniel told him, dropping some bags in the kitchen as Max awkwardly stood in the doorway. 

He’d been to Daniel’s loads. Had dinner with Grace and Joe a number of times and even had a nap in his bed whilst Daniel was doing some work before. 

But it was different this time. 

Max had sucked Dan’s dick here before, pressing Dan into his bedroom door as Dan had shoved his fist into his mouth to keep his moans in, but this was _different_. 

They were going to do something new, something that Max wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. 

He knew what it was like to have fingers in him, but this was different. It was Daniel. His boyfriend. The boy he was falling in love with. 

It was all so much more intimate and Max didn’t know what to do, quite honestly. 

He trusted Daniel beyond anyone else in his life and he knew Daniel wouldn’t hurt him or do anything that scared him too much. It was just nerve wracking.

“No, I’m okay,” Max told him and walked into Daniel’s arms to hug him, “Nervous, but I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Remember if you want to stop-”

“We will stop straight away, I know, Dan, I know.”

Daniel nodded and hugged Max’s waist, pressing kisses down his neck as he slipped his fingers down the waistband of Max’s trousers. Max moaned and pushed into Daniel, fingers tightening on Daniel’s shirt as he threw his head back, letting Daniel kiss wherever he wanted and suck a small mark at the bottom of his neck where it would be just so slightly visible under his shirt. 

“So beautiful,” Dan whispered and started kneading at the top of Max’s ass, his fingers scraping and pulling at the flesh. 

“Dan, please,” he whimpered. He tugged on Daniel’s curls to pull him up for a proper kiss, immediately opening up and letting Daniel kiss him hard.

They lazily made out for a bit longer, Daniel’s fingers sliding lower and lower into Max’s trousers with each passing moment until he was able to press his finger against Max’s hole. Max jumped at the feeling of a finger simply touching him there, not pressing in or doing anything to actually open Max up. Daniel kept the gentle pressure going, his finger softly moving back and forth over the puckered skin as Max moaned into his mouth.

Daniel broke away from the kiss to whisper, “You sure you want this?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. There was still a small part of him that was scared, yet it was easily overcome by the trust he had in Daniel.

Daniel pulled his hands out of Max’s trousers and with a final kiss to his Max’s lips, tied his fingers with his and dragged him upstairs to Daniel’s room. 

Max kicked his trainers off and pulled his jumper off, standing awkwardly until Daniel laughed softly too and pulled Max onto the bed with him. Daniel sat up against the pillows and pulled Max to straddle his waist. Max settled heavily in his lap, rocking his hips slightly as they went back to making out again. Only this time, instead of Daniel simply slipping his fingers into Max’s trousers, he undid the button at the front and pulled his trousers down. 

“Take them off for me,” Daniel whispered, biting lightly at Max’s lip. 

Max shuffled off Daniel slightly to take his trousers off before climbing straight back onto him and kissing him again. 

Daniel started tracing his fingers around Max’s thighs, scraping his nails over the inside of them and sending shudders through Max’s body. 

“Absolutely perfect,” Daniel mumbled. 

“Can you get undressed too?” Max asked shakily. He dropped his head onto Daniel’s shoulder when Daniel started palming at his cock through his boxers, moans and gasps dropping from his lips at the feeling.

Daniel nodded and gently twisted them. Max fell onto his back, bouncing lightly on the mattress as Daniel grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it aimlessly somewhere and knocking something over if the small ‘bang’ was anything to go by. 

“Oops,” Daniel laughed before diving back in to toy at Max’s waistband of his boxers. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Max admonished, “I want you, please, Daniel.”

Daniel pulled Max’s boxers down and threw them over his shoulder and instantly wrapped his fingers around Max’s length, distracting him and causing Max’s hips to buck up into his hold. With Max suitably distracted and not thinking about the fact that he was laying back on Daniel’s bed in just his t-shirt, Daniel nudged Max’s thighs apart and pulled some lube from under the pillow near Max’s head. 

He moved down to mouth at Max’s dick, bringing it into his mouth and causing Max’s legs to bend up and around Daniel as he moaned wantonly. 

“Please, please,” Max begged, fingers tightening in Daniel’s curls. Daniel sucked him down with practised ease and looked up at him, smiling when he saw Max already had his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back in pure bliss. Bless. He was cute. 

He clicked the lube open, Max still completely oblivious, and coated his fingers up. His cock was throbbing in his pants, wanting nothing more than to shove his sweatpants down and fuck into Max, to feel how tight he is, to feel Max’s trust in him and to know just how perfect he felt. But he had to wait. He had to give Max chance to get used to the feeling. 

Daniel pressed his finger against Max’s entrance, wiping lube across his hole and pressed the tip of his finger inside him, moving it achingly slow to the point that he could feel Max starting to shake around him, light and heady gasps echoing in his room. Max seemed to spread his legs even further, giving Daniel the room he needed to push further into him. 

“Just stay nice and relaxed for me, Maxy, that’s it, you’re doing so good,” Daniel praised and put his mouth back on Max’s cock. 

He kept up his slow movements of sucking at the head of Max’s cock as he worked his finger in and out of Max, getting him lose and open enough that he could start to tease a second finger. Max was babbling and biting at his lip, swelling it enticingly as he leaked into Daniel’s mouth. 

“How you doing, baby?” Daniel asked, pulling off and licking at his lip. 

“So good, you’re so good.”

Daniel smirked and ducked back down, pressing in his second finger as he mouthed at the hardness. Tracing his tongue up the vein on Max’s cock and stretching him open carefully. 

“Fuck,” Max moaned, fingers tightening in Daniel’s hair to the point that if Daniel didn’t like it, it would be marginally painful. Good job he was a sadist. 

Max’s thighs jumped with every stretch of Daniel’s fingers, his hips pushing up into Daniel’s mouth whilst trying to push back onto Daniel’s fingers. 

“Fuck me harder, please, Daniel,” Max begged as he felt Daniel laugh around his cock. 

Daniel started pushing his fingers in a little harder, stretching him open as Max let out a sound of pleasure at Daniel being a little bit rougher with him. Daniel made sure to make a mental note of it. There were many things about Max that he’d learnt over the last month or so that they’d started being intimate, beyond just kissing and making out, and yet Max was still the gift that carried on getting unwrapped with each passing day.

There was a small part of Daniel’s mind that subtly wondered whether he could convince Max to have a cheeky hand job in the toilets at school. That could wait for another day. 

“You want another?” Daniel asked and Max nodded eagerly. 

He knew the additional finger would stretch Max probably beyond anything he’d felt before, but Max could take it. He was a good boy. Persistent, if anything. 

Daniel curled his fingers up, searching for Max’s prostate as his third finger scooped up more of the lube. 

He knew the second that he’d found it as Max let out a scream and his body curled up. 

“Fucking hell!” 

“Good, right?” Daniel smirked, pressing a kiss to Max’s hips. 

“So fucking good,” Max agreed as whimpers escaped from his throat. 

“You ever hit that before?”

“Not really, never been able to get my fingers quite right, but holy SHIT!” Max yelled again as Daniel pressed a third finger in and dragged his middle finger over Max’s prostate. 

Max was a moaning mess now, body shaking harder with every pull of Daniel’s fingers against his insides as Daniel stretched him open harder and mouthed at his cock. There really wasn’t much coming out of Max’s mouth other than gasps of Daniel’s name and whimpers. 

“Please,” Max whispered. 

“You wanna cum, baby? You wanna cum in my mouth at my fingers pulling you open? Opening up your tight little ass so one day I can fuck you so good and have you come apart on just my cock?”

Max couldn’t say anything as a tear worked free, biting at his lip and nodding frantically. 

“Cum for me, Maxy,” Daniel whispered and mouthed up Max’s cock, sucking the head lightly into his mouth as Max’s body pulled taut before he released into Daniel’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Max breathlessly whimpered, tears falling rapidly and his chest heaving with heavy breaths as he came apart at Daniel’s fingers and mouth. 

Daniel smirked through it, letting Max’s cum pool on his tongue as he pulled off and out of him. Max’s cock slapped heavily on his front, smearing a mess on his t-shirt as Daniel climbed up Max’s body and pressed their mouths together. Max moaned as Daniel pushed his cum into his mouth, their tongues tying heavily as Daniel pushed his sweats down and started jerking himself off quickly. 

It didn’t take more than a couple of strokes before Daniel was coming across Max’s cock and legs.

“So, how was that?” Daniel laughed softly, grabbing a tissue from his bedside table and started to wipe Max down. 

“I’m obsessed with your fingers,” Max sleepily told him with a content smile on his face, “Want them in me again.”

Daniel leaned up for another kiss and kept gently wiping Max down, shushing him when he flinched slightly at the slightly rough tissue touching him where he was extremely sensitive right now. 

“Give yourself a bit of time and then we can try it again if you want,” Daniel grinned. 

He really had lucked out with Max, and he really didn’t know what he did to deserve a boy as perfect as he. 

He was simply perfect. 

A little work of art that Daniel couldn’t wait to pull apart again. 

——

**Sex**

Since getting Daniel’s fingers in him, Max had not been able to stop thinking about it. 

There’d just been something so damn perfect about it and yeah, it had kinda hurt and yeah, his ass was sore for a little while after, but damn Max did kinda love it. 

There was just something about being so close to Daniel, at being so intimate and the way Daniel had made him laugh and held him close, being gentle but firm at the same time that Max loved it. 

Daniel had even slept at his house for a few days after his Dad’s work gala and Charles and he had had a massive fight at school that had ended with Charles punching him. Daniel had cuddled him close that Friday night and when they’d woken up early on Saturday morning before the rest of his household, Daniel had fingered him open and sucked his cock and Max had chanted Daniel’s name like it was the only word he’d ever learnt. 

The two weeks that Max had been away over Christmas in Germany and Finland was almost torturous. All he could think about was Daniel and when they’d been on FaceTime on Christmas Day, Max had quietly admitted it to Daniel. 

Daniel had smirked and told Max to stick his hand down his trousers, talked him through an orgasm whilst Max’s family and Oma and Opa were all downstairs. Max was almost surprised that he hadn’t bitten straight through his lip with how hard he’d tried to keep quiet. 

“When you’re home, baby boy, we’ll have some fun, yeah? If you’re ready.”

“I want you so bad,” Max whispered, his eyes glossy as he stared at Daniel, his hand mucky, his lip hurting. 

They’d ended up waiting longer than they’d thought to have ‘real’ sex after a bunch of things kicking off with Charles meant that sex really was the last thing on Max’s mind. Daniel had calmed his racing mind more than once by jerking him off or having Max on his knees in front of him to abuse his mouth a bit, and as worried about Charles had Max been, it had helped that he had Daniel to take his mind off it all sometimes. He loved when Daniel would tug him around, would pull him onto his lap and hold him there. When Daniel would grind his hips up into Max’s and run his fingers along Max’s thighs, teasing him just enough that all Max wanted was for Daniel to shove him against a wall and fuck him hard. 

“Please, Dan,” Max whimpered as Daniel stretched him open, fingers dragging along his insides until Max was almost screaming. Daniel did a beautiful job to torturing him. 

He was used to Daniel putting his fingers in him, and where at the start it had kind of hurt, Max was now at a point that he wanted more. He wanted to feel Daniel in him, he wanted to _get fucked_. He loved Daniel’s fingers, but he wanted more. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

“Want you, please, please Daniel.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Max flushed a deep red as he looked up at Daniel, his lips red and swollen combined with the way that his blush was chasing down his neck had him thorough debauched at just Daniel’s mouth and hands again.

“Please can we try? Try having, you know.”

“Say it for me baby,” Daniel murmured.

“I want to have sex with you.”

Daniel smiled and pushed himself up to straddle Max’s waist properly, pulling his fingers free from his hole and looking at him sincerely.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I know I was just messing around with you but please don’t feel forced.”

“I want your dick in me, I can’t stop thinking about it. Please, Daniel, please, I want to do this. I really do. Please.”

“Yeah? You’re really ready for this?”

Max nodded slowly, a soft smile on his face as he looked up at Daniel and waited for him to make the decision if he also wanted this. 

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Daniel asked, tracing his fingers across Max’s shoulders. 

“Bottom,” Max answered without preamble, barely letting Daniel finish his question, “If that’s okay.”

“Max I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t okay. This is about you, yeah? We can do this however you want. I’m going to be so gentle with you though, baby, you remember what I told you, don’t you?”

“If I need to take a breather, I say slow down or give me a minute. Also the words no and stop, I should use if I’m uncomfortable,” Max recited, as Daniel broke out into a grin. 

“I love your memory,” he whispered, leaning in to press their lips together.

Max shakily brought his hands up to hold onto Daniel’s waist, his heart racing with mild fear at the knowledge that this was it. They were finally going to go all the way. It had only taken Max five months to get himself into a position that he wasn’t scared anymore and he was ready to share this with Daniel. To lose that social construct of virginity to the boy that he was in love with. 

Because he was. He loved and adored Daniel so damn much. He’d been there through a lot the last few months, helping Max to make sense of what an idiot his brother had been, helping Max to figure out that actually going back onto his medication was probably the right thing for his mental health right now, helping Max to feel at ease with his own body. Daniel was perfect. The softest, brilliant, most wonderful boyfriend in the world, and Max was so damn in love with him. 

And Daniel loved him for who he was. The weird, smart, awkward and anxious kid who found new experiences scary but was willing to go slow and try with him. 

Max had been convinced that after Christmas, Daniel would be bored of Max and they’d split up. In actuality, Max thought that Daniel adored him more now than he ever had before. 

“I love you,” Max whispered against his lips and Daniel broke into a beautiful smile. 

“I love you so much my darling,” Daniel said. 

He started moving slowly down Max’s body, kissing his neck, shoulders, pushing his hands up Max’s shirt until it was tangled around his armpits and he had to sit up to remove it properly. 

Max’s family were out. His Dads had taken Charles into London for some quality time alone with him and Valtteri was over at Lewis’ for the day, meaning that the second Max had figured out he and Daniel would have the house to themselves, having sex was all Max had been able to think about. 

And now it was happening. 

Daniel had already stripped him of his trousers and boxers almost the second they’d gotten into Max’s bedroom it seemed and Max had pulled Daniel’s shirt off, wanting to see his abs and muscles as they lazily made out. For once, neither of them had any homework to do and they could fumble around and have fun together, leaving them to do whatever they wanted. And they wanted to be intimate. 

And Max wanted to get Daniel’s cock in him.

“Going to go so gently, baby, I promise to take such good care of you,” Daniel said, distracting Max with sucking a bruise between his collarbones, his teeth gently scraping against him and causing Max to buck up his hips and gasp. 

“Come on, Dan, come on, please,” Max breathlessly begged, hands running across Daniel’s torso.

Daniel climbed up to press another kiss to Max’s lips as he opened the lube again, getting his fingers wet to press into Max again. Max was fairly loose from Daniel fingering him open already, but this was different. Daniel’s cock was bigger, thicker than his fingers, and whilst it would hurt slightly no matter what, Daniel would be as careful as possible and make sure Max was stretched properly.

It didn’t take more than a few scissors of Daniel’s fingers before he was brushing against the spot in Max that had Max scream and buck his hips up into Daniel’s. 

“Please, Dan, I’m ready, I promise,” Max moaned as his eyes screwed shut and his fingers tightened around Daniel’s arms.

Daniel seemed to ignore him and kept stretching him, making sure he was Daniel’s level of ready as opposed to Max just being too horny to wait. 

Max gasped as Daniel pulled his fingers out, hole clenching slightly around the feeling of nothingness and looked with heavy eyes at Daniel. Daniel’s hands were shaking as he ripped the condom wrapper open, and Max’s heart felt like it was in his mouth. It seemed as though Daniel was so much larger and thicker now, part of him fearing the initial breech. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, kinda scared but I trust you. Is it going to hurt?”

“Probably, but I’m going to go so slowly, I promise.”

Max nodded and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss and moaning lightly at their tongues tying before Daniel traced his hands up Max’s arms and pulled them down. Carefully he tied their fingers together and took a hold of himself with his other hand, lining up with Max’s hole.

“Ready?” 

Max nodded and watched Daniel’s eyes as he slowly pushed in. Max’s eyes seemed to roll back in his head and he screwed them shut, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp as Daniel breached him.

“Shit,” Max moaned, the stretch was an almost unbearable pain but he could deal with it as Daniel gently brushed his lips over Max’s jawline. 

“You alright?” 

“Keep going,” Max nodded, biting the inside of his lip as his body tried to adjust to the feeling of Daniel’s dick entering his body. The tightness as he inched closer in was almost overwhelming to them both, Daniel reacting to finally being inside Max’s body and Max reacting to the feeling of being so fucking full for the first time. 

“Relax, baby, just try and relax. I know it’s a bit painful but if you relax it’ll help, okay?”

Max nodded and gulped, breath coming in low gasps as Daniel finally bottomed out. It was as though Max’s body had pulled him in fully, finding that the foreign feeling really wasn’t that bad and actually Max didn’t necessarily _mind_ it. 

“Jeepers, baby, you’re so perfect, so damn tight,” Daniel mumbled, squeezing Max’s hand back where he was gripping onto him. “You alright?”

“Please move,” Max whimpered, tears forming on his eyelashes. 

Daniel slowly pulled his hips backwards and then pushed back in, finding a balance between being able to get Max used to the feeling whilst still giving himself some of the pleasure of the feeling. It took a few drags before Max had loosened his death-grip on Daniel’s hand slightly and he was able to find a better rhythm. 

“So perfect, baby, just perfect. You’re doing so good, it’s like you were made just for me, this is amazing, baby,” Daniel praised as Max started to whine at the feeling. 

Daniel pressed his forehead into Max’s shoulder as Max writhed underneath him, trying to push his hips back into Daniel. 

“So fucking beautiful, so perfect. All mine.”

“Love you,” Max bit out, pulling his eyes open finally and looking up at Daniel. He saw the pure love and adoration looking back at him, the soft grin on Daniel’s face, and Max brought his legs up to wrap around Daniel’s hips. He moaned as the movement seemed to drag Daniel even deeper into him to press into his prostate. 

He tugged at Daniel’s curls and pressed their mouths together, drinking in his gasps as Daniel started to fuck into him harder.

“Dan, Dan, I’m gonna-” Max’s words were cut off with a choked off sob as he came untouched between them, decorating both their stomachs as he unconsciously tightened his hole and hand on Daniel. Daniel’s orgasm seemed to hit him like a bus and he pushed deep into Max with a final thrust before he was coming hard into the condom. 

Max’s eyes started watering harder, tear tracks working down his face and dropping onto the pillow at the feeling of Daniel coming.

“Holy shit,” Daniel mumbled, almost dropping onto Max as they both breathed hard. When Daniel pulled up to press a kiss to Max’s lips, he could taste salt on their lips. The kiss became more of a press of mouths against each other as they smiled into the kiss, holding each other tight as the euphoria of their orgasms rode through them both. 

“That was so good,” Max told him as they broke apart. “It was perfect. You’re amazing.”

“That was better than anything I possibly imagined,” Daniel said, and Max wanted to know just how often Daniel had thought about it. How much Daniel wanted to get his dick in him and the fact that Max had actually done what he’d hoped in satisfying Daniel. 

“Yeah? It was really good?”

“It was so perfect, Max. Best ever.”

Max grinned up at Daniel with a shaky smile, his hand still tightly holding onto Daniel. 

“Love you so fucking much, darlin’,” Daniel said as he pulled out. 

Max jumped at the now empty feeling, grimacing slightly at the feeling of lube around his hole and cum on his stomach. 

“I’ll be right back.” Daniel pressed a kiss to Max’s lips and climbed off the bed, heading to the bathroom still completely naked and leaving Max to stare at his ass. 

Daniel came back a couple of minutes later, the condom binned and a wet cloth in his hands. 

“This is probably going to be a bit weird,” Daniel told him as he climbed back in-between Max’s legs and pulled at his hips slightly. 

Max nodded and whimpered slightly as Daniel gently swiped over his hole and stomach to brush away the grimey feeling. 

Daniel shushed him and cleaned him up as quickly and gently as he could. 

Daniel threw the cloth into the corner of Max’s room and flopped down to lay beside Max, pulling him to lay on his chest as he flexed his hand a few times over Max’s head. 

“What’s wrong?” Max asked.

Daniel smirked and twisted his hand, showing Max the deep crescent markings left on his hand. 

“Holy shit did I do that?”

“You held onto me pretty hard,” Daniel nodded, “I don’t mind though. It doesn’t hurt, I just needed to flex out my hand because you were holding onto me hard and I didn’t want to get cramp in my hand.”

Max sat up and took Daniel’s hand into his, massaging out the pain, “Are you sure you’re okay? I’m so sorry oh my god.”

Max flinched when Daniel’s free hand came to cup his jaw, brushing his fingers lightly over the deep flush on his cheeks. 

“Baby, I seriously kinda love it. It makes me smile.”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“Max, honestly, it’s fine, look at me,” Daniel gently told him and Max looked up reluctantly, “I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he repeated instead. 

“Forget about that. I’m not hurting. Just tell me how you are?”

“I feel good. My butt is kinda aching and it kinda hurts sitting up, but I really liked it. I want to do it again. Not right this second, but I liked it. Thank you for being slow with me. I know it’s been a long time that we’ve been together and it’s took until now for us to have ‘real’ sex, but-”

“Baby what did I tell you when we first started being intimate?”

“That you’ll wait until the end of time if that’s what I need?”

“Exactly. And that still stands. Just because we’ve had sex once and you liked it, it doesn’t mean we have to rush to have it again. Of course I’d love to be with you all the time, but if you need to wait and think things through before we go again, you can. I’m not kidding, Max.”

“I know, and that’s why I trust you. I promise you, I loved it and I want to do it again soon. Just preferably when my butt doesn’t hurt so much.”

Daniel smiled and laughed softly, dropping back to lay down again and drag Max with him. 

Max tucked his head under Daniel’s chin and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

“Thank you,” Max whispered, turning his head just slightly to press a kiss to Daniel’s peck. 

“I love you baby,” Daniel murmured, “I’m glad you liked it.”

Max did more than like it. He loved it. 

And all because he trusted Daniel more than anyone else. 

Daniel really had twisted his life upside down and he would do it all again for the soft Australian boy with gentle hands and a loving smile. 

Daniel was everything, and Max seriously couldn’t believe he was his. 

There had to be a catch. 

Max didn’t want to think about that right now. Right now, he just wanted to lay here in Daniel’s arms and feel loved. 

That right there? 

That was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore💙


End file.
